l'amour et toi
by carottedeschamps
Summary: Hermione est hermétiquement fermée à l'amour ... Pourtant une rencontre va tout changer deux prunelles métalliques vont lui apprendre à aimer
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour =)

Je reviens avec une nouvelle fiction, celle qui à l'origine devait être la boite à sardines... Mais je me suis laissée emporter donc tout est modifié x) Voilà j'espère qu'elle vous plaira =D

**Disclamer:**Je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages à notre chère Roowling, seule l'intrigue est de moi =)

* * *

Hermione Granger marchait vers la sortie de Gringots d'un pas assuré . Elle venait d'aller en wagon à son coffre fort pour récupérer de l'argent afin d'acheter un cadeau à la petite Lily qui fêtait le lendemain ses 3 ans. Elle imaginait déjà les yeux brillants de la petite se lever vers elle et lui sautiller autour en lui demandant son cadeau. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'entendit pas les pas d'un homme venant d'un couloir parallèle. Le choc la fit tomber par terre, la jeune femme lève ses orbes chocolatés vers le fautif dans le but de le fusiller du regard mais les yeux qui rencontrent les siens ne lui sont pas étrangés. Des yeux caractérisques la regardent amusé , des yeux gris pales si envoutant. En un mot Draco Malefoy. Le ministère n'ayant eu aucune preuve d'un meurtre du jeune homme l'avait innocenté. Celui-ci tenait ,d'après les journaux, une agence immobilière la plus réputée du pays. Hermione sortit de ses pensées quand elle remarqua qu'une main s'agitait devant ses yeux.

-Alors Granger ma beauté te coupe le souffle?, ricane l'ancien vert et argent un rictus moqueur aux coins des lèvres

-Ta tête tout court me donne des envies de meurtre, réplique la jeune femme acceptant toutefois la main que lui tendait Draco. Elle époussète rapidement sa jupe, remet ses cheveux en place et relève les yeux vers son interlocuteur. _Il n'a décidemment pas changé de teint depuis Poudlard ,_pense la jeune femme amusé.

- Ta réplique est petite, de même que ton intelligence limitée ..., dit Draco

-Dois- je te rappeler qui est sortit meilleur diplômée de notre école?, réplique la jeune femme

-Pas besoin, marmonne le serpent, bon ce n'est pas que tu m'ennuies Granger mais ... tu m'ennuies et j'ai un rendez vous important. De plus ces imbéciles de wagons m'ont décoiffé, je ne peux pas me présenter comme ça. On n'a pas de place en plus à l'intérieur! Mais le ministère ne m'écoute pas ...

La tirade du jeune homme est interrompue par l'éclat de rire de la jeune femme. Hermione pliée en deux ne peut résister.

-Excuse moi mais tu es si comique à te plaindre ainsi!, réussi à articuler la jeune femme entre deux éclat de rire, tu es toujours la même fouine arrogante de Poudlard, on voit que tu n'as jamais testé le métro

Contrairement à ce que pensait la jeune femme, Draco ne se vexe pas et esquisse même un sourire

-Premièrement je ne suis pas une fouine, ensuite exigé de qu'il y a de mieux ne veut pas dire qu'on est arrogant, enfin je suppose que le métro est une invention moldu, non je me fiche de savoir ce qu'il s'agit, réplique le jeune homme voyant qu'Hermione s'apprêtait à lui expliquer, en revanche je suis sur que tu ne voudrais pas me mettre en retard donc je vais te laisser. A bientôt Hermione.

Sur ces paroles, Draco laisse la jeune femme totalement ébahie. Il ne l'avait jamais appelée Hermione !L'ancienne rouge et or le regarde s'éloigner, secoue la tête et reprend sa marche vers la sortie de Gringot. L'air frais qui vint lui fouetter le visage lui fit un bien immense. Hermione vivait une vie paisible depuis la chute de Lord Voldemort, elle avait eu une relation de 6 mois avec Ron avant que tout les deux réalisent qu'il n'était pas fait l'un pour l'autre. Ron avait rencontré une jolie médicomage du nom d'Elsa avec qui Hermione s'entendait à merveille, les tensions du début passées bien évidemment. Ron avait fait carrière en tant qu'auror tout comme leur meilleur ami Harry Potter. Celui-ci c'était marrié avec Ginny, ils avaient eu une fille du nom de Lily, une adorable petite rousse de 3 ans aux yeux de son père et donc de sa grand-mère paternelle. Luna Lovegood, s'était mariée avec Neville Londubat, ils n'avaient pour le moment aucun enfant. Neville travaillait en tant que professeur de botanique à Poudlard et Luna était toujours à la recherche de créatures inexistantes. Seamus et Dean avaient monté leur propre restaurant, Cho Chang et Parvati créaient toutes les deux des bijoux. La plupart des serpentards étaient décédés durant la guerre, il ne restait que Draco, Blaise et Théodore. Sept ans après la fin de la guerre, l'horreur n'était pas totalement dissipée , beaucoup de sorciers essayaient d'avancer en oubliant les atrocités commises, mais personne n'oubliait les morts ... Perdue dans ses pensées, Hermione constate quelle est arrivée devant la porte de son immeuble, elle secoue la tête pour chasser toutes ses pensées et monte rapidement les escalier. Elle ouvre la porte de son appartement, à défaut d'être magistral il était confortable. Hermione appel sa minette Pattenboule, le précédent était décédé il y a peu. La jolie femelle s'approche de sa maitresse guettant avidement les caresses. Hermione se penche, attrape la jolie minette et la câline, puis elle rejoint la cuisine et lui sert un peu de paté.

-Ma jolie tu ne devinera jamais ce qui m'est arrivé, commence la rouge et or, j'ai croisé Draco Malefoy! Oui, oui c'est bien celui auquel tu penses...Et il a changé tu sais, comme moi remarque et encore heureux, ricane la jeune femme.

En effet, la jeune femme avait à présent de jolies mais discrètes formes, et Ginny avait trouvée une solution au plus imposant problème d'Hermione: ses cheveux. Broussailleux, volumineux, impossible à dompter... Il faisait horreur à la rouge et or, heureusement, Ginny avait retrouvé dans les vieux grimoires d'une tante éloignée, une formule qui apportait une solution à se problème. Malheureusement, celui-ci tenait moins de vingt-quatre heure mais Hermione s'estimait déjà heureuse.

- Figure, toit qu'on s'est parlé s'en se taper! Incroyable n'est ce pas ? murmure la jeune femme

Se rendant compte qu'elle parle à son chat, l'ancienne rouge et or sourit puis décide d'aller se préparer son repas. Hermione avait appris à cuisiner grâce à Molly et elle se débrouillait plutôt bien. Elle mit ses pates à bouillir, attendit quelques minutes puis ajoute de la sauce tomate. Pour finir son œuvre, elle rajoute des champignons et fait revenir le tout à la poêle.

-Et voilà, s'exclame la brune satisfaite. Elle se remplit son assiette puis se dirige vers son salon, elle allume la télé et s'installe dans le canapé. Les nouvelles ne sont pas alarmantes, elles ne le sont plus depuis la chute du seigneur des ténèbres. Hermione décide de finir sa soirée devant un film, elle s'enroule dans son plaid violet, appelle Patenboule et met le DVD en lecture. L'ambiance du film l'a met mal à l'aise, vers 22h00 elle l'arrête et décide d'aller se coucher. Elle va dans sa salle de bain et soupire et remarquant l'état de ses cheveux, ils étaient à nouveaux broussailleux, elle se brosse les dans enfile son pyjama et regagne sa chambre. Un hibou huhule dans la nuit, légérement inquiète elle retourne au salon et sent des poils lui frotter la jambe. Paniquée, la jeune femme pousse un hurlement attrape sa baguette prêt à tuer l'intrus. A la vu de son visiteur elle laisse échapper un rire nerveux.

-Patenboule au lit! Tu m'a fait peur s'exclame la jeune femme

Sans plus attendre, elle se dirige vers son lit et se glisse sous les draps. Elle attend que le sommeil se décide à l'emporter mais celui-ci semble lui fausser compagnie. Les pensées de la jeune femme sont hantée, hantée par deux prunelles métalliques. Il faut dire que la jeune femme n'a pas eu de présence masculine dans sa vie depuis un petit moment. Non pas quelle soit une célibataire désespérée non . Elle pouvait conter sur Ginny pour lui présenter de nouveaux compagnons. Mais Hermione n'arrivait pas à connaitre l'amour, elle avait instaurée une sorte de barrière entre elle et ce sentiment. Elle trouvait toujours des excuses pour mettre fin à ses relations, pourtant, les prétendants étaient toujours gentils... Mais elle ne se sentait pas prête, surement était ce du à ses échec de relations avec Krum et Ron. Agacée par ses pensées, la jeune femme ferme définitivement les yeux et elle s'endort sans remarquer les larmes qui coulent sur ses joues, seule preuve de sa solitude ...

* * *

Voilà pour le premier chapitre, pas beaucoup d'actions mais c'est une sorte de prologue ;) n'hésitez à laissez des rewievs elles m'aident ;)bisouuus


	2. Problèmes

Bonjour mes petits lecteurs ;)

J'emprunte l'ordi de mon papa pour vous annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle: mon ordi est cassé je ne capte plus aucun résau pourtant tout marche bien ... si quelqu'un à une idée envoyée moi un mp parce que je suis perdue ... Je vous mets la suite de la fiction dès que je peux j'espère quelle vous plait ;)

gros bisous Carotte'


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour tout le monde ! =)

Voilà le chapitre deux , un seul commentaire sur le précédent, cela vous plait il ou pas ?

**Mcgo:** Merci ma belle ;) je vais essayer de faire attention aux temps ;)

Merci aussi à **severine32 ** et à **Anamika101**d'avoir mis l'histoire en favoris ;)

on se retrouve en bas bisous :*

* * *

Hermione ouvre lentement les yeux, un oiseau chante à la fenêtre, elle est complètement emmêlée dans ses couvertures... Encore une nuit passée avec des cauchemars, elle avait oublié de prendre sa potion mais ses cauchemar eux, ne l'avaient pas oubliée. Depuis la chute du Lord Noir, la jeune femme rêvait souvent de la bataille finale, elle voyait ses amis mourir sous ses yeux sans pouvoir rien faire ... Elle se réveillait en sueur, sa cicatrice la brulait, alors elle relevait sa manche et contemplait la marque jamais partie: mudblood... Sang de bourbe. Une insulte que personne n'utilisait plus, même les serpentards, cette insulte était assimilée à la guerre et guerre à pertes et douleurs.

Hors personne ne voulaient se souvenir ... Draco et sa bande d'ailleurs faisaient particulièrement attention à ne pas l'utiliser. Ni même Astoria, l'ancienne femme de Draco, elle l'avait quitté l'an dernier pour un riche et puissant mage lui laissant leur fils Scorpius. Hermione sortit de ses pensées, elle s'étire, se lève et va en cuisine pour nourrir son chat . Puis elle retourne dans la salle de bains, lance l'habituel sortilège à ses cheveux, s'habille et retourne prendre son petit déjeuner. Enfin elle revient à sa salle de bains pour se brosser les dents, caresse son chat, prend son sac et s'en va . L'ancienne rouge et or avait d'abord travaillé aux archives, elle triait, classait à longueur de journée. Ce n'était pas un travail particulièrement glorieux mais elle l'avait choisi afin de pouvoir consulter les archives, sans le savoir son assiduité au travail lui avait offert une opportunité. Un jour, le libraire directeur de Fleury et Bott était venu la voir, il allait prendre sa retraite et souhait trouver une jeune femme compétente et amoureuse des livres pour reprendre la suite. La seule condition qu'il lui avait demandée était de l'autorisée à revenir travaillé à la librairie une fois par semaine. Emue, Hermione avait acceptée et travaillait à présent dans la plus célèbre librairie du chemin de traverse. Arrivée devant la boutique, Hermione mis la pancarte "ouvert" puis s'enfonce dans les rayonnages. Elle était amoureuse de tout ces livres les grands, les petits les épais, les fins, l'odeur qui émanait du livre vieux, celle du livre jeune ... La cloche retentit, la jeune femme s'approche et constate qu'Auguste, l'ancien propriétaire est là.

-Bonjour Hermione, dit le vieil homme

-Bonjour Auguste, comment allez vous ?

-Ho assez bien si ce n'est ses fichues douleurs dans le dos!, grogne le vieil homme

-Vous devriez allez voir un médicomage conseille Hermione

Le vieil homme grommelle mais ne répond rien, il s'enfonce dans les profondeurs de la boutique. Hermione retourne au comptoir pour accueillir la prochaine cliente.

-Bonjour Madame et bienvenue, dit Hermione avec un sourire accueillant

-Bonjour jeune fille, répond la dame âgée, voilà je cherche un livre pour mon petit-fils de 5 ans , il aimerait avoir ce livre moldu vous savez avec ce lapin qui prononce toujours le même gros mot *1 ?

Hermione soupire, bien sur qu'elle connait ce livre, tout les petits sorciers en sont fans mais elle le trouve vulgaire ...

-Si vous permettez Madame, finit par dire la rouge et or, je vient de recevoir ce livre "Enzo, le garçon qui n'aimait pas le quiditch" de Marion Roscanne et il est excellent

La vieille femme feuillète le livre, relève les yeux vers la rouge et or et s'exclame:

-C'est parfait ! Je ne supporte pas ce livre vulgaire qu'il voulait, vous me sauvez la mise Mademoiselle, combien je vous dois ? demande la vieille femme

Ses achats finit, la vieille femme sort et Hermione enchaine avec une autre cliente. La matinée touche à sa fin et Auguste vient à sa rencontre.

-Hermione, tu n'as pas oubliée le rendez-vous que je t'ai pris ? demande le vieil homme suspicieux

Hermione soupire, le vieil homme l'avait trouvée un jour, recroquevillée entre les rayonnages, elle pleurait, elle n'arrivait plus à respirer. Elle était en pleine crise d'angoisse, le vieil homme l'avait calmée et l'avait amenée voir une amie Psycomage à lui. Et le diagnostic était tombée, c'était une sorte de séquelle de guerre, rien de honteux bien évidemment mais pour la rouge et or c'était une horreur. La Psycomage lui avait expliquée que le traumatisme de la guerre avait provoquée chez elle des crises d'angoisses, la jeune femme les subissaient fréquemment, la Psycomage, Mme Panlo lui avait expliquée que ces crises ce déclenchait quand elle entendait un bruit que la jeune femme assimilait à la guerre. Et Hermione assimilait énormément de bruit à la guerre, la rouge et or haïssait cette peur, elle n'en parlait à personne car elle l'a trouvait indigne d'une griffondor.

-Hermione? répète doucement Auguste

-Oui Auguste excuse moi j'y vais de ce pas, finit par dire Hermione

- Ne t'inquiète pas je m'occupe de la boutique cette après-midi avec Martine, va t'amuser après ta séance, non non non, réplique le vieil homme en remarquant que la jeune femme cherche à protester, c'est ainsi aller aller dit il en poussant la jeune femme vers la sortie.

Hermione sourit, Auguste était pour elle comme son grand père, elle se dirige vers le cabinet de la Psycomage et entre. La scéance se déroule sans évènement notable, l'ancienne rouge et or sort fatiguée et décide d'aller manger avant de trouver le cadeau d'anniversaire de Lily. La jeune femme à rendez-vous le soir même chez ses amis pour l'occasion.

-Salut Seamus, Dean, dit la jeune femme en pénétrant dans le restaurant de ces amis et anciens compagnons.

-Bonjour Hermione, dit Seamus, même table?

-Même table , répond la jeune femme

Elle s'installe tout en réfléchissant au cadeau quelle pourrait offrir à Lily, Ron lui offrira surement un petit balais et on pouvait compter sur George pour les farces. Le repas comme d'habitude fut excellent, la jeune femme paye puis sort. Elle n'avait toujours aucune idée quand au cadeau de Lily, ses pas la mène à la jonction du Londres moldu. Hermione décide alors de marcher un peu du coté moldu, elle flâne devant les boutiques et ne se presse pas. Quand tout à coup, elle s'arrête net devant une boutique, le voilà son cadeau! Elle rentre, choisit avec soin puis ressort une boite dans les bras, elle regarde sa montre. _Déjà 18h00_ s'affole la jeune femme qui n'a pas vu le temps s'écouler, elle se dépêche de rejoindre la partie sorcière de Londres, puis remonte à son appartement. Elle met le cadeau de Lily du mieux quelle peu pour qu'il ne souffre pas et de manière à ce que Pattenboule ne le dérange pas.

Hermione va dans sa salle de bains et constate que la partie droite de ses cheveux à repris sa consistance habituelle, agacée, elle jette le sort à ses cheveux puis s'examine dans la glace. _Mon dieu, quelle tête j'ai_ , soupire la jeune femme. Hermione décide de se maquiller légèrement sans tomber dans le vulgaire. Elle souligne ses yeux d'un trait de crayon noir, ajoute une touche de couleur doré sur ses paupières, elle finit son travail en sublimant ses lèvres d'une touche de rouge à lèvres corail. La jeune femme satisfaite adresse un sourire à son reflet, elle décide de coiffer ses cheveux en un chignon lâche, quelques mèches viennent encadrer son visage et mette en valeur ses yeux couleurs chocolats. La partie coiffure maquillage accomplie, la jeune femme retourne dans sa chambre et vérifie au passage que son cadeau va toujours bien. Puis elle cherche dans ses placards une robe qui pourrait lui aller. Elle opte pour une robe qui lui arrive mis cuisse couleur corail, une ceinture met en valeur sa taille fine, la robe est décoltée dans le dos et légèrement sur le buste sans tomber dans le vulgaire. Prête à partir, Hermione prend son sac, son cadeau et transplane jusqu'a la villa des Potters.

* * *

Voilà! Alors ? Alors ?

S'ils vous plait ne faites pas les lecteurs fantomes et laisser un commentaire *.*

Pas très dramiones ce chapitre je sais, la suite sera bien mieux ;)

Plusieurs questions:

Un personnage vous manque-t-il ?

Souhaitez vous du lemon ?

Une remarque ?

Bisous à vous on se revoit dans deux semaines, je ne suis pas là entre ;) Bonne vacances ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour à tous ! =)

Je sais, j'ai énormément de retard et je m'en excuse... Mais j'étais en vacances comme pas mal d'entre vous. J'espère d'ailleurs que vos vacances ce sont bien passées ... sans soleil pour moi =(

Au passage, pour le rythme de publication, comme la rentrée approche, je vais avoir moins de temps pour aller sur internet sachant que j'entre en première ... J'ai donc décidée de poster un chapitre toute les deux semaines, bien évidemment, le chapitre pourra être posté plus tôt ou plus tard en fonction des devoirs que j'aurais ;) Mais je ne vous oublient pas ;) ;)

Bruxelles: Bienvenue à toi ! J'espère que tu vas rester pour lire la suite ! J'espère qu'elle va te plaire ;)

Disclaimer: L'histoire est à moi mais le passé (pour la plupart) et les personnages appartienne à la grande Déesse Rowlling , sauf le personnage d'Elsa qui vient de moi =)

J'arrête là mes blablas et je vous laisse lire, on se retrouve en bas !;)

* * *

-Tatie Mione! hurle une petite fusée rousse en se précipitant dans ses bras. Hermione s'acroupit et réceptionne sa nièce, elle la serre tendrement avant de dire :

-Bon anniversaire ma chérie !

-Meci Mione

Les adultes emplissent le hall d'entrée et Hermione franchit la porte pour les saluer. Ginny vêtue d'une jolie robe bleu vient l'embrasser, heureuse de retrouver sa meilleure amie. Harry s'approche à son tour en poussant devant lui Albus et James. Puis Ron et Elsa s'avancent à leur tour vers jeune femme, Ron l'embrasse amicalement mais Elsa est plus gênée. Enfin Hermione se dirige vers le dernier couple, Luna et Neville et les saluent.

- Mais ou est ... commence Hermione avant d'être interrompue par un pop retentissant.

-Ici Miss, répond le dernier rouquin manquant

-Bien, dit Ginny, je vous propose de passer au salon.

Les invités la suivent et s'émerveillent devant la beauté de l'apéritif. Les dernières de chacun s'échangent dans une ambiance conviviale .

-Devinez quoi annonce Neville goguenard, j'ai trouvé une copie conforme de toi Hermione, elle est à Serdaigle, elle s'appelle Solène et .. Bah c'est exactement toi !

Les invités éclatent de rire, Hermione ouvre la bouche pour parler mais Luna la coupe:

-Ho Harry, ta tête est emplie de Nargoles, s'exclame celle-ci paniquée.

Un silence gêné s'installe suite à sa remarque, Harry se racle la gorge et finit par dire:

-Ce n'est rien Luna... Je ... Je vais aller voir un médecin.

Ginny se lève alors et annonce:

-A table !

Les amis se lèvent et rejoignent la salle à manger accompagnés par les rires des enfants.

-Face d' hippogriffe, lance James énervé à sa petite sœur qui s'amuse à lui lancer des petites balles en mousse. Lily éclate de rire.

-Je te rappel que ta sœur adore les hippogriffe , se moque gentiment Harry en prenant Lily dans ses bras. Hermione prend James par la main et lui propose de s'assoir à côté d'elle, ce que le petit fait ravi. Le repas est excellent, Molly avait donner des conseils et des astuces pour que sa fille se débrouille en cuisine. Ginny était devenue une aussi bonne cuisinière que sa mère. Arrivée au dessert, Ginny propose aux jeunes femmes de l'aider à amener le gâteau. Les amies arrivent en cuisine et découvrent le gâteau:

-Sublime, s'exclame Hermione

- Magique, renchérit Luna

-Exceptionnel, s'enflamme Elsa.

Ginny rougit sous les compliments, elle a passée beaucoup de temps à préparer le gâteau de sa fille. Elle a réalisée une cinquantaine d'hippogriffes dans des chocolats différents, au lait ,noir, blanc..

-Prête ?

-Prête, confirment les trois autres en cœur.

Chacune lève sa baguette et fait flotter le gâteau jusqu'à la salle à manger. Les invités entonnent la chanson d'anniversaire, Lily ouvre de grands yeux ,ravie. Elle souffle les bougies, puis regarde les invités avec envie.

-Hum, je crois que Lily attend quelque chose ... , dit George d'un ton innocent.

-Les cadeaux! Les cadeaux! s'exclame la petite rouquine en tapant dans ses mains.

Hermione éclate de rire et s'approche avec son cadeau, et le donne à Lily:

-Tiens ma chérie, c'est très fragile, tu devras en prendre soin, la prévient la brune en lui tendant la boîte.

La petite l'ouvre doucement ,ses jolis yeux bleus pétillent. Deux prunelles noires la fixent, un petit museau rose pointe hors de la boîte.

-Ho, chuchote Lily, elle plonge les mains dans la boîte et sort un petit animal au pelage blanc, noir et feu.

-C'est une femelle cochon d'inde, explique Mione, un animal moldu. Il faudra que tu lui trouves un nom.

La sorcière agite sa baguette et fait apparaître une cage, de la paille et tout ce qui permettra à Lily de s'occuper de l'animal.

-Voilà ,conclut-elle, comme ça tu n'a plus qu'a lui faire de gros câlins.

-Ze vais l'appeler Célestine, s'exclame la petite rouquine en déposant l'animal dans sa cage. Merci Mione.

Puis c'est au tour de Ron et d'Elsa d'offrir leur cadeau, comme l'avait pensé Hermione, il s'agit d'un mini-balai. Neville et Luna ont choisi de lui ramener un assortiments de friandises de chez Honeydukes. Enfin George lui offre quelques farces inoffensives du magasin de farces et attrapes mais aussi, au grand étonnement de tous, un livre.

-Bah quoi ? réplique le rouquin, Lily adore les hippogriffes... Et ... Et

-Il est zuper Tonton, s'exclame la petite en lui sautant au cou. Merci tout le monde !

Les invités mangèrent ensuite le gâteau qui était aussi beau que bon, puis Ginny monte coucher les trois enfants. Hermione l'accompagne et décide de leur lire son conte préféré "La fontaine de bonne fortune ".

Enfin, la soirée ce finit tranquillement dans le salon, les anciens membres de l'AD évoquent leurs souvenirs.

-Il se fait tard, dit Luna vers 00H00, nous devrions rentrer demain je dois aller chasser des Ronflaks Cornus. N'est ce pas Neville ?

-Oui ma chérie, répond celui-ci, nous allons vous laisser. Merci pour l'invitation, c'était excellent !

Le couple salue leurs amis et transplannent. Ron, les oreilles écarlates, finit par dire:

-Voilà Elsa et moi on a quelque chose à vous dire, Luna et Neville sont déjà au courant. Luna a eu un pressentiment donc on a décidé de lui annoncer en lui faisant promettre de ne rien dire. Elsa est ... , Ron prit une grande inspiration puis pris la main d'Elsa, enceinte !

-Hiiiiiii, fut le cri commun poussé par Hermione et Ginny. Les deux jeunes femmes se précipitent vers Elsa, la câline et la félicite.

-Depuis combien de temps ? interroge Hermione

- 6 mois déjà !, répond Elsa les yeux brillants.

-Et mon frère ne t'a pas demandée en mariage ?! s'indigne Ginny, Ronald !

La rousse se tourne vers son frère, les mains sur les hanches, avec son air furieux elle ressemble beaucoup à Molly. Ron, qui était entouré de George, qui lui expliquait qu'il allait souffrir, et d'Harry, qui essayait de le rassuré, se tourne avec inquiétude vers sa sœur.

-Non Ginny attend, Elsa pose sa main sur l'épaule de la rousse, c'est... c'est moi qui ai refusée ...Je ne voulais pas ... je ne voulais pas que le bébé oblige Ron à m'épouser ... je ... je ...

Ron vient se placer devant sa femme, comme pour la protéger, puis il se tourne vers elle et dit:

-Elsa chérie, je respecte ta décision, même si je ne partage pas ton avis. J'en ai beaucoup parlé avec Harry et il m'a dit de me comporter en homme, alors je vais le faire. Devant lui pour lui prouver que je peux. Je t'aime Elsa... Le bébé n'est pas l'élément qui me pousse à me déclarer, cela fait des mois que j'attend d'avoir le courage de t'en parler. Au contraire, ce bébé, nôtre bébé, le fruit de nôtre amour m'aide à te le redemander ... Elsa je t'aime, cela va faire 1 an que tu partage ma vie, aux yeux de certains ce n'est pas assez, mais pour moi c'est un rêve... Elsa... Je ... j'ai tellement de chance de t'avoir ... Elsa je veux passer ma vie à tes côtés, te voir grandir, changer et continué à t'aimer ... Elsa, veux tu m'épouser ?

A ces mots Ron ce met à genoux et sort un écrin de sa poche. Hermione et Ginny essuient quelques larmes, Harry et George écoutent avec attention.

-Ron... Tu m'as aidées à avancer, quand tu m'as rencontrée j'était incapable d'aimer... Mais tu as été patient, tu m'as aidés à effacer mes blessures, à voir l'avenir et à arrêter de ruminer le passé ...Ron, je t'aime et oui je veux être ta femme et partager ta vie.

A ces mots, Ron se relève, lui enfile la bague et l'embrasse fougueusement. Les autres applaudissent puis vont féliciter les jeunes mariés. George, un demi-heure après, annonce qu'il doit rentrer car le lendemain il à un rendez-vous important. Après son départ, le trio d'or reste longtemps à parler avant qu'Elsa épuisée par sa grossesse s'excuse et demande à rentrée.

-Je peux emprunter ta cheminée Harry ? demande Ron

-Bien sur, accepte l'ancien rouge et or.

Le couple prend congé, puis annonce sa destination et disparait. Hermione en baillant, informe à son tour ses amis qu'elle rentre, après avoir embrassé ses meilleurs amis, elle transplanne. La fatigue ne l'aidant pas, elle atterrie deux rues trop loin de chez elle. La brunette avance dans la rue sombre pour regagner sa maison, quand tout à coup, elle remarque un couple, visiblement occupé à s'embrasser devant la porte de l'un deux. Alors qu'elle passe devant eux, un rayon de lune éclaire une chevelure pâle reconnaissable entre toute, celle de Draco Malefoy.L'ancienne rouge et or ricane et continue d'avancer. Le jeune homme semble vouloir entrainer sa ... "copine" à l'intérieur, mais la "copine" en question ne semble pas du même avis et transplane. En entendant le "pop" Hermione se retourne, et ricane de nouveau, Draco semble dépité par la fuite de son gibier. Celui-ci pousse la porte de chez lui, oubliant de couper l'alarme. Celle-ci retentie, vrillant le crâne de la jeune femme, son rire se bloque, ses pensées se mélangent. Eclairs lumineux. Hurlements. Sentant la crise venir, l'ancienne rouge et or se réfugie dans une ruelle parallèle. Draco, qui a réussi à stopper l'alarme, voit une silhouette fuir. Eh merde, un journaliste... s'agace l'ancien vert et argent, il sort sa baguette et se précipite dans la ruelle.

* * *

Tadam ! Oui je sais ... Peu de dramiones dans ce chapitre ... Mais comprenez moi, il faut bien que je place l'histoire aussi ;) Je vous rassure le prochain chapitre ne porte QUE sur eux ! Et l'arrivée de deux nouveaux personnages : Blaise et Théodore !

Alors des critiques ? S'il vous plaît ne faîte pas les lecteurs fantômes .. J'ai vraiment besoin d'avis ... Quand je regarde les statistiques de vues, elles sont largement supérieures aux rewievs ... Enfin pour le dernier chapitre je n'ai eu que le commentaire de

Bruxelles (merci à toi ma belle d'ailleurs ! Tu m'a donnée envie de poster ce chapitre !) J'espère que vous serez moins avares pour celui-là ... Mais je vous aime quand même ;b Allez à la semaine prochaine et bonne fin de vacances !


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour à tous =)

Le nouveau chapitre plus tôt en bonus ! Comme j'ai ma rentrée Mardi, je ne pourrais pas le poster à temps. Et comme il est là plus tôt je vous le livre ;)

J'espère qu'il vous plaira, je n'ai pas eu de commentaire donc je ne vais pas y répondre :D

Par ailleurs j'ai posté une song-fic, **Because of you**, n'hésitez pas à allez la lire ;)

Voilà trève de blabla je vous laisse avec mes petits =)

* * *

La stupéfaction le cloue sur place, une forme recroquevillée contre un mur tremble de tout ses membres.

-Heu... Vous avez besoin d'aide ? interroge le blond inquiet, Lumos.

Draco reconnait alors la chevelure de la personne:

-Eh merde Granger ça ne vas pas ?, jure Draco, répond bon sang !

À ces mots, Hermione ouvre la bouche et pousse un hurlement à glacer le sang. Sous ces yeux, la brune voit Draco se mélanger à Lucius, Bellatrix, Voldemort..."Sang de bourbe!" Eclair vert. "Mais qu'avez vous pris d'autres ?!"! Douleur.

-Rien d'autres, on n'a rien pris d'autres je le jure arrêtez, arrêtez!, hurle la jeune femme en sanglotant.

Draco reste immobile, ne sachant que faire, il n'a jamais su calmer sa mère lors de ses crises de paniques alors Granger ...

L'ancienne rouge et or voit des corps mutilés, torturés, blessés... Elle hurle, pleure, supplie sous les yeux médusés de son ancien ennemi qui réfléchis à une solution. S'arrêtant d'un coup, Hermione le fixe et chuchote:

-Non s'il vous plaît non, pas doloris ! Stoooooop !

Faisant sursauter Draco, elle hurle à nouveau d'une voie aigue:

-Harryyyyyyyy! Roooooon!

Les yeux chocolatés emplis de larmes et de désespoir le défient. Draco n'aime pas particulièrement Hermione, mais il ne supporte pas de voir les gens souffrir, il n'a jamais aimé ça... Il pointe sa baguette sur la lionne pour essayer de lancer un sortilège mais elle lui bondit dessus en hurlant:

-Assassin! Lâche!

-Filippendo, murmure Draco.

La rouge et or s'effondre dans ses bras, comme une fleur coupée, sa robe l'entoure telle une corolle.

-Bon je vais te ramenez chez moi Granger, non pas que j'apprécie ta compagnie mais tu as besoin d'aide, grommelle Draco entre ses dents.

Il la soulève avec délicatesse, puis la ramène chez lui, il ne peux s'empêcher de sentir la douce odeur de la lionne. Parfum envoutant de lys. Draco la pose sur le canapé, tire une chaise et s'assoit à côté d'elle. Les traits de la brune sont crispées, ses joues encore striées de larmes.

-Je vais avoir besoin d'aide, chuchote l'ancien vert et argent. Il remonte sa manche droite et dévoile un tatouage, un magyar à pointe. Au début, lorsque Blaise avait proposé de réutiliser le principe du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il n'avait pas compris. Mais Blaise avait besoin d'avoir l'impression de défier Voldemort, de se venger. Alors il s'était fait tatouer un Norvégien à crête, Draco avait suivi son exemple et Théo avait fini par les suivre en optant pour un suédois à museau court. Draco appuie sur son tatouage, même à trois heure du matin, il sait que ces amis le rejoindront bientôt.

-Le pop à l'ouverture est nôtre garantie, chantonne une voie provenant de derrière lui.

-Putain Draco tu as vu l'heure ? Il est trois heure du matin ! Je suis fatigué!, s'exclame une deuxième voie.

Draco se retourne:

-Salut Blaise, Théo. Merci d'être venu, vous vous doutez que je ne vous ai pas fait déplacer à cette heure là pour rien. Je suis **vraiment **dans la merde.

-A 3H00 du matin ? Tu fais fort, se moque le métis goguenard, alors explique nous tout.

Draco se décale légèrement de manière à ce que ces amis aperçoivent Hermione.

-C'est Hermione ? s'étonne Théo, qui n'éprouve aucune rancœur envers la jeune fille.

-Ho une griffy! C'est mignon quand ça dort! Gouzi, gouzi gouzi, gazouille Blaise.

Draco hausse les yeux aux ciels devant le comportement de son meilleur ami et répond à Théodore:

-Oui c'est bien Herm... Granger et oui je la détestai . Mais je l'ai trouvé dans une ruelle et ...

-Envoyé spécial Blaise bonjour. La meilleure amie du survivant, de l'élu ou peut importe son nom : Granger à été retrouvée dans une ruelle. Prépare-t-elle l'ascension des elfes de maisons aux pouvoirs ? Se drogue-t-elle ? Rien n'est encore sur! déclame Blaise en se servant de sa baguette pour micro.

-Comment il fait pour être aussi bien réveillé à cette heure là ?! gémit Théo

-Un coup de mou ? Essaye tesplumou !, chantonne Blaise, mais laissons là ces fariboles car Drago s'énerve, racontez mon cher, racontez.

-Bien, soupire Draco, elle était dans cette ruelle, et quand elle m'a vue, elle a hurlée..

-Ca c'est ta tête, ricane Blaise.

-Sois sérieux deux minutes Blaise s'il te plaît..., s'agace Draco, donc elle a hurlée et j'avais l'impression qu'elle voyait des choses ... Des choses affreuses ...Elle tremblait, elle hurlait. Et d'un seul coup elle s'est jeté sur moi en hurlant "Assassin". Du coup ... Bah je l'ai assommée

-Oh Dragolinouchet, que tu es galant! se moque Blaise.

Sans un mot, Théodore agite sa baguette, devant le regard interrogateur de ses amis il s'explique:

-Je lui ai jeté un sort pour éviter qu'elle ne se réveille et qu'elle ai mal à la tête demain. Et pour ce qui c'est passé .. haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Théodore bascule sur le canapé, poussé par Blaise:

-Elle est possédéeeeeeeeee, hurle le métis en secouant Théo.

Celui-ci énervé, se dégage et dit :

-Il s'agit d'une séquelle de guerre, à ces mots Blaise se calme et ne dit mot, Hermione à du voir des choses affreuses et vivre des situations difficiles pendant cette guerre. Mais elle a tenu bon. Il arrive un moment ou le métabolisme cède, on appelle ce phénomène "point de rupture". C'est ce qui lui arrive, elle ne peut plus supporter ce qu'elle a vue. Ce qu'elle a en un mot ce sont des crises d'angoisses, si j'en croit ce que tu dis Draco, un bruit qu'elle va associer à la guerre les déclenchent.

-L'alarme, chuchote Draco, c'est l'alarme qui à tout déclenchée ...

- Cela doit être cela en effet, confirme Théo, ce qu'Hermione a n'est pas grave dans le sens ou ce n'est pas mortel. Tout ce que tu peux faire pour ce soir, c'est la laisser dormir ici pour qu'elle récupère.

- Ici?! , s'esclaffe Blaise, Oh Dray elle va tomber amoureuse de la bête, c'est toi, et te sauver de ton arrogance affreuse !

-D'accord Théo, merci, répond Draco en ignorant superbement Blaise.

-Pas de quoi, sur ce je vais finir ma nuit, si tu as besoin tu sais comment me joindre.

A ces mots Théo transplanne, Blaise se jette sur le deuxième canapé.

-Oui je sais Draco, après ces désagréments que TU nous infligent, tu allais me laisser dormir ici, alors je prend les devant. Bonne nuit la fouine.

Et Blaise ferme les yeux, Draco soupire amusé et décide d'aller à son tour se coucher. Seul dans sa chambre encore aux couleurs de serpentard, il tourne en rond. Pourquoi personne ne semble au courant des problèmes de la brune ? Pourquoi Celui-qui-à-vu-pire, Weasmoche ou Mini-Weasley ne l'aidait ils pas ? Avait elle honte de se secret ? Au point de ne pas mettre ses amis au courant ? Draco n'aime pas rester sans réponse, même si il s'agit d'une personne qui ne représente rien à ses yeux. De frustration, le jeune homme frappe dans le mur provoquant un grognement de Blaise. La nuit déjà bien avancée, l'humidité se fait sentir, Draco se dirige vers son lit lorsqu'une pensée l'arrête. Granger n'a rien pour se couvrir. Le vert et argent soupire, prend une couverture et retourne au salon. Il s'approche d'Hermione et la contemple. Les cheveux de la jeune femme avaient repris leur aspect broussailleux, ses longs cils projetaient des ombres archaïques sur ses joues. Celles-ci étaient encore striées de larmes, le souffle de la lionne était calme, paisible. Pour la première fois de la soirée, le regard de Draco glisse sur ses habits. La robe corail qu'elle avait mis l'embellissait, elle épousait ses formes et faisait ressortir sa taille fine. Une des bretelles avait glissée laissant apercevoir la peau laiteuse de son épaule. Draco, ému malgré lui mais énervé par ses pensées, jette la couverture sur les épaules de la brune. Puis il lui lance un dernier regard avant de regagner sa chambre. Le jeune homme se glisse sous ses draps, mais le sommeil est long à venir. Après avoir passé plus d'une heure à se tourner dans tout les sens, Morphée se décide à venir le chercher. La nuit de Draco est hantée par les hurlements de la lionne.

* * *

Voilà! Alors des avis ? Comment avez vous trouvez vous Blaise ? Draco ? Théo ? Des critiques ?

Je vous souhaite une bonne rentrée à tous et pleins de courage pour votre reprise ;)


	6. Annonce

Bonjour à tous

Alors votre rentrée c'est bien passée ? Pour ma part oui j'ai un bon emploi du temps et de bons profs !

Bon par contre pour ce qui est de la fiction je suis hyper à la bourre =$ Je n'ai pas eu du tout le temps de taper la suite.

Mais je n'ai pas rien fait ! J'ai eu une idée avec ma soeur Solène qui ne poste pas sur ff mais qui écrit beaucoup aussi. On a décidée de faire une fanfic à deux ! Alors pour le titre on ne sait pas du tout, l'histoire se passe durant la sixième année mais les évènements ne sont pas les mêmes. Solène à décidée de prendre le nom de plume Célia Caïne, elle postera donc son petit blabla en début de page à ce nom =D

Donc Célia s'occupe du trio d'or, Neville, des Wesleys excepté Percy, Bill et Charlie, Dumbeldore, les profs de Poudlard,Sirius et Kingsley. Pour ma part je m'occupe de Drago, Narcissa, Lucius, Bella, Pansy, Blaise, Théo, Voldemort, Dolohov, Rogue, Greyback, Naginni,plusieurs mangemorts, Tonk, Lupin, Ombrage, Rusard et Lavande.

L'histoire se passe de deux point de vue différents; celui d'Hermione (Célia) et de Drago (moi),le rythme de publication est totalement aléatoire et commence par le point de vue de Draco. Certains passages seront identiques aux livres et signalés par une écriture différente. Le premier chapitre sera postée dans une à deux semaines je pense, le suivant verra le jour dans deux autres semaines, peut être moins.

Pour ce qui est de _**l'amour et toi**_ je me dépêche de vous poster la suite dans maxi ... Une semaine ? *yeux du chat potté*

Allez Célia et moi vous faisons pleeeeins de bisous et à la prochaine fois ;3


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour les enfants !=)

Oui, oui je sais, j'ai beaucoup de retard et je m'en excuse... Mais avouez que ce n'est pas très motivant d'écrire sans avoir de commentaire ;$

Alors comment c'est passé votre rentrée ? Moi je suis hyper bien en L mais le sport c'est pas vraiment ça ...=$

Sinon vous avez écouté le discours d'Emma ? Il est juste sublime *.* " If not now, when ? If not me, who ?" Elle a tellement raison, et d'ailleurs je suis franchement écœurée de voir ce qu'à fait la société pour ce faire de la pub !

Bref je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre, au menu, réveil d'Hermione et explications ...

c'est parti !

* * *

Hermione ouvre péniblement les yeux, le décor qui l'entoure lui est inconnu. Paniquée la Lionne se redresse et tombe nez à nez avec Blaise.

-Bienvenu à l'hôtel des deux serpents, annonce Blaise d'une voie onctueuse, celui décoloré et celui beau, intelligent, sublime ...

-Zabini ?! s'exclame la rouge et or, mais qu'est ce que ... Rah je comprend rien!

Draco arrive à son tour avec le petit déjeuner d'Hermione sur un plateau, il la fixe quelques secondes avant de le déposer à côté d'elle.

-Comment tu te sens ? murmure-t-il

- Je ...heu ... bien, enfin fatiguée , répond Hermione décontenancée

- Ne t'inquiète pas on ne t'a rien fait, tu es chez moi, explique Draco en remarquant l'ai affolé d'Hermione

-Je ne m'inquiète pas ! Pour qui te me prend ?! s'emporte la rouge et or, ou est Scorpius ?Qu'est ce que je fais chez toi

-Scorpius ? Eh bien il est chez ma mère. Quant à toi ... Ecoute je sais tout.

-Quoi ? Attend je ne comprend plus rien là, murmure Hermione en se prenant la tête entre les mains

-C'est terrible c'est affreux, commence Blaise

-Quoi? dit Hermione

-Et elle se moque de tout!

-Zabini, enfin Blaise, tu ... tu connais Le Roi Lion ?!

-Oui, jubile Blaise, roh ça va ya que les .. sans-mêlés qui ont le droit de connaitre hein ! Draco je te laisse lui parler je reviens.

A ces mots Blaise transplanne, laissant les deux anciens ennemis agacés.

-Je sais pour tes crises d'angoisses, finit par dire le blond

Hermione reste bouche bée quelques minutes, puis se met à hurler:

-Hahahah! Très drôle hein ? Griffondors les courageux ? Bah non pas moi tu vois !

-Granger, essaye Draco

-Tait toi immondice, tait toi je te déteste! Je déteste cette faiblesse, cette manière que j'ai d'avoir besoin des autres, d'être sensible... Je coule j'ai plus d'air j'en peux plus j'en ai marre de me battre !

-Granger, répète Draco

-Tu vas te taire oui ? Si tu en parles à quelqu'un je t'éviscère, je te fais bouffer Zabini! Je.. Je ..

-Hermione, s'exclame Draco en lui prenant la main, Hermione je ne dirais rien mais il te FAUT de l'aide !

La lionne ne prononce plus un mot puis avant que Draco ai eu le temps de faire quoi ce soit, elle attrape sa baguette de sa main libre et transplanne. Draco reste seul.

-Bah elle est ou Nala ? demande Blaise

-Zabini, quand tu transplanne chez moi préviens, s'énerve Draco, et elle est partie, pfuit ... Sans un mot ...

-T'en veut pas mec, finit par dire Blaise conscient du trouble de son meilleur ami. T'auras fait ce que tu as pus.

Hermione arrive devant la porte de chez elle, la claque violemment et s'effondre sur le canapé. Deux hiboux se posent devant elle, elle tend le bras et lis la première lettre:

" Mione! Mione!Mione!

Harry nous emmène à Paris avec les enfants ! PARIS!Je suis tellement heureuse! Nous n'avions pas pu faire notre voyage de noces à cause de son travail c'est l'occasion rêvé ! Nous partons demain pour deux mois !

Affectueusement, ta meilleure amie"

Hermione prend sa plume et répond:

" Ginny,

Je te félicite, enfin surtout Harry qui à une brillante idée ! Ramène pleiiiins de souvenirs et amuse toi ! Après tout, Paris est la capitale de la mode !

Tom amie Mione"

La deuxième est de Ron:

" Miooooooooone,

S'il te plaît, aide mooooi... J'ai vraiment besoin d'aide! Voilà Elsa a été chez le ginécomage ce week-end pour vérifier le bon développement du bébé. Et là le mage a dit un truc horrible. Il a dit qu'Elsa n'allait pas tarder à avoir les premiers désagréments de grossesse ! Le bébé va bien par contre. Et là bah moi j'ai dit "hein" et ils m'ont regarder bizarrement. Ensuite le médecin à dit qu'Elsa serait malade! Malade ... Je vais faire quoi Hermione? Je ne sais même pas faire cuire un œuf comme on dirait chez toi ... Aide moi!

Ron"

Hermione sourit, mi-amusée mi agacée par l'attitude puéril de Ron, elle prend sa plume est lui répond:

" Ronal Billius Weasley,

Commence par te comporter en homme bon sang ! Tu vas avoir un bébé, tu ne peux pas te comporter comme un hippogriffe à longueur de temps ! Elsa va avoir besoin d'être rassurée, elle a besoin de toi ! Je vais passer le fait que tu sous-entend qu'une femme ne te sers qu'à cuisiner... Tu n'avais qu' à apprendre toi même à cuisiner voilà ! Je vais te passer l'adresse du chalet d'une de mes amie française, elle n'y séjourne pas actuellement tu pourras donc t'y installer avec Elsa, elle aura besoin d'air.

3 sentier des douaniers, Combloux

Sois courageux, Mione"

Elle renvoie le second hiboux, puis prévins son amie de l'arrivée de Ron et d'Elsa dans son chalet. La rouge et or se sent lasse, fatiguée, comme si elle n'avait plus de force. Elle s'allonge dans son lit mais une heure après, elle n'a pas réussi à s'endormir. Epuisée, elle va dans sa salle de bains pour prendre un somnifère. La dose à respecter a été effacée, Mione avale 4 comprimée. Elle a juste le temps de retourner dans sa chambre avant de s'effondre sur son lit.

* * *

Voilà !

Alors qu'en pensez vous ? Que va-t-il se passer ? Hermione est elle dans le coma ? Va-t-elle se confier à Blaise et Draco ?

Je veux tout savoir sur vos suppositions ;b

Je vous fait pleins de gros bisous ;)

Carotte'


End file.
